Beautiful
by roory
Summary: Power Ranger?" The girl questioned, examining the toy. "Maybe it's not what you want but it's all I have." He watched as the girl slowly smiled at his toy. "Plus, he's not wet and he'll protect you." a short oneshot : oh, and I suck at story names.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.... Wow. What a boring disclaimer.**

* * *

The boy stared at the just released Power Ranger action figure. He studied every part of it, even the speakers and the little lights this edition came with.

"Wow." He admired aloud.

He was just five years old and had no clue of anything in life, aside from Power Rangers, Spiderman, and, of course, Superman. He stood on his tip toes and reached for one box, determined to make his mother buy it.

"Mommy..." He started the moment he reached Mrs. Gray at the Target cashier.

"Shane." She looked down at her tiny baby boy (at least baby for her) and smiled, knowing the look on his face. "What shinny toy was on display this time?"

Shane beamed at her mother and raised the toy as much as his little arms would allow him. He waited for some hopeful seconds.

"Honey, no. I just bought you one two weeks ago."

"Oh but Mommy! This one even _talks_." He hardened his grip on the carton box, refusing to take 'no' for an answer. "None of my toys do that!"

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Gray questioned. "And what about that Buzz Lightyear of yours?"

"Shhh!" Shane tried to quiet her, pressing his hand to his mouth. "Mom, you're embarassing me! Buzz Lightyear is so not cool anymore."

Mrs. Gray giggled at her son. She just couldn't resist the way his eyes would fill with hope.

"Fine." She finally gave in, smiling at him.

"Thank you!" Shane grapped his arms around his mother's legs in a tight hug. "Best Mommy ever!"

"Sure, sure."

Mrs. Gray finished paying and rolled her shopping cart out to the parking lot, with Shane enjoying the ride in one of the sides.

He watched as he passed fellow shoppers and cars, searching for something or someone to catch his attention.

And someone did.

It was a beautiful little girl. She had the prettiest hair Shane had seen; it hung in two long ponytails at each side of her face, with bows clipped to them, matching her dress. She was standing there with a boy, who was probably bigger than her, but something looked wrong there, from Shane's point of view.

The shopping cart came to a stop as Mrs. Gray reached her car. Shane hopped off it, Power Ranger still in hand, and without thinking walked closer to the little girl, who was just a couple of cars away.

"But...you said...you said you tought she was pretty." The girl was saying, almost inaudibly, holding her doll close to her.

"Well I don't! She's ugly just like you!" The boy snapped, hitting the doll so it slipped out of the girl's fragile grip, and falling into a puddle.

The poor girl let out a sad gasp as she watched her doll soak up, and the boy walked away to the car on the other side.

"I think she's pretty." Shane said to her after a while of watching her sob quietly.

The girl looked up, throwing her head back so her long bangs would let her see.

Her cheeks were puffed out and she had a little pout on her pink lips; her eyes gleamed.

Shane gave her a sweet smile and reached for her doll, handing it to her.

The girl only shook her head.

"You don't want it anymore?"

She shook her head again, confusing Shane. He just stood there with her, his toy in one hand, the doll in the other.

"She's wet and not beautiful anymore." She whispered with sparkling droplets staining her cheeks. Her face was wet, but Shane still tought she was beautiful.

"Shane!" Mrs. Gray called for him, a little frantic at not finding her son next to her. "Honey!"

"Coming Mommy!" Shane called over his shoulder, not really wanting to let the girl alone. He made a quick decision. "Here." He said, handing her one of the objects he was holding.

"Power Ranger?" The girl questioned, examining the toy.

"Maybe it's not what you want but it's all I have." He watched as the girl slowly smiled at his toy. "Plus, he's not wet and he'll protect you."

"Shane!" Mrs. Gray called again, a little more impatient now.

"Mitchie, sweetie, let's go." A woman suddenly appeared at the girl's side, reaching her hand.

The two little kids just stared at each other, knowing they had to part.

Mitchie's mother smiled at Shane, pulling her daughter away.

"Bye Mitchie." Shane smiled at her, happy that at least he knew the girl's name.

She turned her head back at him, a little smile playing on her lips.

"Bye Shane. Thank you." She turned back and skipped away with her mother, obviously content now.

Shane turned around and made his way back to his mother, content too.

He got in the car and put his seat belt on. He looked down at the doll in his hand and smiled.

She was wet, but she was beautiful.

* * *

**A.N.: So I was bored and had nothing to do and this came up. I rarely write one shots so tell me what you think pleaseee :) :) **

**reviews are really appreciated :) **


End file.
